That's What You Get
by I Heart Laughter X3
Summary: Just a weird fic I mad up cuz I was bored. Now will you excuse me.*POOF*


Author's Babble- Hey guys this is just some stupid no good fanfic I made up cuz I was bored. Ok enjoy! Oh and please read and review my other story House of Flooding ok BYE! *POOF*

DISCLAIMER- Seriously only really stupid ppl would not know I didn't own HOA.

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<br>Before I was such a nice and popular little girl. But then something happened I cant remember what made me like this. I became so stubborn, mean and sarcastic that my parents sent me away here to this boarding school.

I laid down on my bed, getting my iPod. I but it on shuffle and a song that I could relate to sorta…

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
>It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score<br>And why do we like to hurt, so much?

Now I can remember why I changed! There was a rumor going on that I was the one doing the bad gossip column on the internet! They told me I was a popular friendly poser! I guess I got to angry and really started hurting people!

I can't decide  
>You have made it harder just to go on<br>And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

Everyone made it harder for me to become nice so I became rude and sarcastic just like I am today. Especially since I had a perfect happy go lucky sister.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

I drive all my sense because of all the emotional beatings they gave me after the rumors I was the one who did all the means things also all the mean things.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
>Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here<br>I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn  
>Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard<p>

I thought as long I had food and technology I would and can live without friends. But I couldn't. I broken every bridge to friends and niceness away.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

I wish I never cared what people talked about me then like I do now!

Pain, make your way to me, to me  
>And I'll always be just so all like to hurt so much?<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
>Whoa<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

If I ever start to think straight  
>This heart will start a riot in me<br>Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
>Oh why do we like to hurt so much?<p>

Why do w e like to hurt so much?  
>Oh why do we like to hurt so much?<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
>Whoa<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

But then again Anubis House will be nothing without me. I stood up and walked out to the common room I saw Nina and Fabian. They were doing their Egyptian study stuff. I looked at Amber painting her nails pink doing her girly stuff. I saw Jerome and Alfie snickering doing their pranking stuff. I looked at Mara who was studying doing her geeky stuff. I looked at Mick who was playing with a football doing his sporty stuff.

Then I knew I was meant to come here. All of us have our own special place. I went to Jerome and Alfie, I pointed at Nina and Fabian who were still not together. I smirked and pointed to them. Jerome started smirking to.

"Hey Alf.." He stopped when he saw him staring at Amber dumbfounded.

Jerome rolled his eyes. We both went to them ready to tease them and make them blush.


End file.
